Dulces Asesinas
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Una vida "normal" para 7 hermanas, que fueron arrasadas por el narcotraficante que les arrebato a su familia y "obligadas" a cometer actos de asesinatos y crimenes, tal vez ellas no escogieron ese camino, pero lo harán para poder seguir con su vida: de día unas chicas muy dulces y amorosas... pero de noche unas dulces asesinas. ¿Que tendrán que hacer para seguir con ese trabajo?
1. Prologo

Se escuchaban los pasos de una persona acercándose a la entrada de un edificio. Esta persona entro sin dificultad ese lugar en donde se encontraban muchos guardias y guardaespaldas de una persona muy importante. Pero esta persona pudo herir y noquear a todos ellos y llegar al objetivo que era una de las cabezas de los narcotraficantes de Japón más peligrosos. La persona entro a la oficina donde estaba ese sujeto y lo mato son problemas, salió del edificio y subió a un auto rojo y lo condujo hasta un edificio. Lo dejo en el garaje y entro a él pent-houses en donde al entrar…

Asmodeus: (sonriendo) hermana. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Lucifer: (entrando y se dirige a su habitación) me fue bien. El tipo no dio pelea, fue aburrido.

Mammon: y ¿Cuándo Beatrice-sama te pagara?

Lucifer: le mande un mensaje y me respondió que mañana lo depositara en mi cuenta. Bien niñas, vallan a dormir que mañana tiene que ir a la preparatoria y ya es tarde.

Asmodeus: pero aun no quiero dormir.

Lucifer: (la mira) a ¿no quieres?

Lucifer, carga a su pequeña hermana y la lleva a su habitación y le da las buenas noches al igual que a sus otras 5 hermanas menores. Igual Lucifer se fue a dormir.

Como todas las mañanas Victoria y Sofía trataban de despertar a Nicole, María e Italia preparaban el desayuno para sus hermanas y las dos más jóvenes Jade y Esmeralda se estaban arreglando después de la batalla de despertar a Nicole, desayunan y las siete se van a la preparatoria y universidad que están en el mismo instituto. María, Sofía e Italia entran del lado de la universidad y Nicole, Victoria, Esmeralda y Jade por el lado de la preparatoria. Nicole y Victoria están en tercer año y segundo año y las dos últimas como son gemelas están en el mismo año de preparatoria que es primero.

* * *

Bueno… este es un fic, que hice combinando a mis mejores amigas de la preparatoria y yo con las 7 estacas del purgatorio y pondré los nombres que corresponden a cada persona para que no se confundan por los cambios de nombre de repente de día y noche y aquí están:

Daniela = Maria = Lucifer.

Michell = Sofia = Levihatan

America = Italia = Satan

Mayte = Nicoles = Belphegor

Yaki = Victoria = Mammon

Marijose = Esmeralda = Belzebub

Jade = Jade = Asmodeus

Umineko no Naku Koro ni le pertenece a sus creadores 07th Expansion, yo solo tome prestado sus personajes.


	2. Capitulo 1 (El Amor De Asmodeus

Como ese día llagaba un nuevo profesor en los primeros muchas estaban pensando en que sería guapo, y cosas así. Menos las gemelas que les daba igual. Esmeralda es callada y muy estudiosa, obviamente con un defecto, ser demasiado glotona para nunca engordar y Jade es una Otaku al igual que su hermana mayor María, bueno en fin ella es muy distraída y le encantan los fanfic's lemon de VegetaxBulma. Si una pervertida de lo peor pero muy linda. Ese día continuo normal hasta la hora que llegara el nuevo profesor.

Jade: (acercándose a su hermana) ¿Qué haces?

Esmeralda: adelantando tareas. (Mirando sus hojas) deberías hacerlo, por si tenemos que trabajar esta noche.

Jade: (pensando) mmm. Tal vez tengas razón pero… (Sonríe pícaramente) no mejor leeré un fanfic de BulmaxVegeta lemon *¬*.

Esmeralda: (con cara de asco) das pena ajena.

Jade: (a punto de llorar) ¿doy pena?

Esmeralda: no, espera. (Preocupada) no fue mi intención, discúlpame hermanita.

Jade: (se ríe) solo bromeaba. Jajajajaja.

Esmeralda no dice nada y se pone hacer sus tareas. Jade se ríe, pero en eso se abre la puerta y entra un profesor joven de unos 25 años aproximadamente no era feo para nada.

Jade: (sonrojada) es muy guapo.

Esmeralda: ¿Quién?

Jade: (la jala de la manga) el, ese hombre es muy guapo. ¿Quién es?

Esmeralda: es el profesor. (Cara picarona) además es horrible y viejo.

Jade: (molesta, agarra del cuello de la blusa a esmeralda) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Eres ciega o qué? Ese hombre es…

Jade, voltea a todos lados y ve que todos sus compañeros las estaban mirando y en eso.

Profesor Kiriyama: (agarra el hombro de jade) señorita suelte a su compañera por favor.

Jade, se ruboriza y suelta a su hermana dejándola caer en seco al piso.

Esmeralda: (se levanta y se sacude) no solo somos compañeras, si no también hermanas.

Profesor Kiriyama: (mirando a esmeralda) ¿Es normal este comportamiento en su hermana?

Esmeralda: (seria) si es muy normal.

Jade: (gritando) no digas eso. No es cierto profesor.

Profesor Kiriyama: (serio) como sea, tomen asiento y compórtense.

Ambas chicas se sientan. Esmeralda presta atención pero Jade solo contemplaba al profesor y así fue toda la clase y en la hora del almuerzo con sus hermanas estaba muy callada más de lo normal, lo cual les pareció raro a sus hermanas. Pero esmeralda le dijo lo ocurrido a María, quien era la mayor, le pareció muy tierno. El día transcurrió con las clases normales y con Jade distraída en su profesor nuevo Kiriyama. Al final de las clases, las 7 chicas regresaron a su pent-houses caminando como era costumbre. María iba platicando con Jade de ese profesor Kiriyama. Italia platicaba con Victoria, Sofía y Nicole de su día, donde se molesto con una de las chicas más horribles y malas de la universidad y esmeralda hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que…

* * *

BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y... BUENO ME GUSTA MAS ESCRIBIR EN MAYÚSCULAS QUE MINÚSCULAS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.


End file.
